1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to foldable chair, and more particularly to a foldable chair which eliminates the ground pads thereof in order to further extend the shape of the foldable chair.
2. Description of Related Arts
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional foldable chair comprises a foldable chair A1 constructed by metal tubes and a seat fabric B1. The foldable chair A1 comprises a plurality of construction tubes A11 to construct a back frame A2 and a seat frame A3 for supporting the fabric seat B1. The seat frame A3 comprises a front pair, a back pair and two side pairs of the construction tubes, wherein each pair of the construction tubes are pivotally connected together where they cross so that the chair frame can be easily unfolded to provide a rigid cross-support for use and be folded up for storage.
The conventional foldable chair further comprises four ground pads for pivotally connecting the lower ends of the front pair, a back pair and two side pairs of the construction tubes respectively in such a manner when the foldable chair is unfolded, the four ground pads are positioned at the four bottom comers of the foldable chair frame A1 respectively. In other words, the ground pads are limited the shape and size of the foldable chair. So, the conventional foldable chair is merely formed a square box shape structure in order to easily and quickly fold into a compact unit. However, the foldable chair cannot be a long chair which substantially increase the supporting area of the fabric seat such that the user is able to sit thereon comfortably.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a foldable chair which eliminates ground pads thereof for further extending a chair frame of the foldable chair.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a foldable chair which can be quickly and easily folded into a compact unit for easily storage and carriage and unfolded for use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a foldable chair which comprises an inclined back frame structure to enable the user""s back to comfortably lie on the foldable chair.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a foldable chair which has a simple construction that every individual is able to fold and unfold the foldable chair in one single motion.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a foldable chair which comprises an arm resting frame structure to enable the user""s arms to comfortably support on the arm resting frame of the foldable chair.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a foldable chair, which comprises a seat frame and a back frame constructed to support a fabric seat thereon, wherein the seat frame comprises:
two pairs of side frame legs, wherein each pair of side frame legs comprises a first side crossed leg and a second side crossed leg pivotally connected together where they cross;
a pair of front frame legs pivotally connected together where they cross;
a pair of rear frame legs pivotally connected together where they cross;
a pair of front upper pivot joints for pivotally connecting two upper ends of the two front frame legs with two upper portions of the first side crossed legs respectively;
a pair of front lower pivot joints for pivotally connecting two lower ends of the two front frame legs with two lower portions of the second side crossed legs respectively;
a pair of back upper pivot joints for pivotally connecting two upper ends of the two rear frame legs with two upper ends of the second side crossed legs respectively;
a pair of back lower pivot joints for pivotally connecting two lower ends of the rear frame legs with two lower portions of the first side crossed legs respectively; and
whereby, by varying the length of the first and second side crossed legs, the seat frame of the foldable chair is adapted for further extending its shape and size, so as to substantially increase a supporting area of the seat frame.